This project is concerned with investigating the mechanisms responsible for the genesis of myopia and eye enlargement that are caused by neonatal lid fusion in macaque monkeys. The various components of the refractive state will be measured. Experiments are designed to analyze the effects of (a) light, (b) form deprivation, (c) accommodation, (d) mechanical pressure on the globe, (e) intraocular pressure and (g) temperature on the myopia and eye elongation caused by neonatal lid fusion. A miniature pressure-sensitive radiofrequency transensor will be built and implanted in the eye globe to monitor the changes of the intraocular pressure in the alert animal under the various experimental conditions.